bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LewaMataToaOfMischief/Lewa's Blog
6 January (Arriving) Arrived on Mata Nui. Pain in the neck putting myself back together again! Luckily I met Matau and the Le-Matoran who letted me stay in Le-Koro. I managed to get a house right next to Kongu's and Makani's. Makani's house number is 279 Tree-Speak St., mine's was 281 Tree-Speak St. and Kongu's was 283 Tree-Speak St. At ten o'clock at night, Kongu was playing his PS3 Slim and the volume was 10000000000000000000. Okay not that loud but 56. 10000000000000000000 and he would have exploded Mata Nui. Make that the whole of the Matoran Universe! Me, Makani and Turaga Matau were the only ones that heard it. 17 January (Settling In) 11th day on Mata Nui. Pretty cool. Although some Nui-Kopen and some Nui-Rama were pestering me, Kongu and Makani. Here's how it went. I was watching my TV. My favourite TV show, Mata Nui and Beyond, was on. Anyway, Kongu is playing with Makani at a game of table football. Then, 5 Nui-Rama and 5 Nui-Kopen came, smashed through the windows and tried to sting me. Kongu and Makani ran into my house. The other Nui-Kopen and Nui-Rama came as well. I had a spray to kill and disintagrate Nui-Rama and Nui-Kopen. I got rid of them and everything went back to normal. 23 January (New Friends) I meet a Matoran called Tamaru. He lives in the house next to Makani's. I invite him, Kongu, Makani and Matau over to my house for something to eat. Felt like it really. I got Ambrosia and jam. But since Kongu doesn't like jam alot, I gave him maple syrup and Makani honey. He must love ash bears. I actually wonder if ash bears like honey. Oh well. Anyway, after the tatsy (I like to call it that.), they went back to their houses. Me? I went to watch Mata Nui and Beyond. After that, well I was kinda bored so I went to sleep. 10 February (Rich & Posh) I wake up thinking I did the strongest fart in the world. My head was loopy. I refreshed myself by going onto my computer, turning on the internet and pressing the refresh button. What a coincidence! Throughout the day was a bit boring so through to the night. I went to Tuuli's Tavern and asked for two Martinis. After that, I gambled. I was playing a game of Roulette. I lost 3560 gears but won 1234490 gears. Life is just a fantasy! I went back over and chatted to Tuuli. He told me he lived in the hut across from mine, 282 Tree-Speak St. I accidentally farted and Tuuli got a gask (A gas mask) and wore it. 11 February (Spendy McSpender) I was still in the Tavern to about 7:30 in the morning were me, a drunken hobo and Kongu were sleeping. I woke up. I told Kongu to get up and come with me. The hobo dropped dead. Kongu and I went back into our huts. Makani was sick, Tuuli had a day off, Turaga Matau was sleeping and Tamaru was sick too. I still had my money from last night. I watched the TV. 2 hours later I felt refreshed. I went to a shop to by a few things. I bought a DVD Boxest of Mata Nui and Beyond, a new PS3 Slim, 7 games, a deckchair, a hammock, some beer, some wine and chips, beef burgers, a coffee maker, a radiator and a pint of milk. Oh and some cheese strips. That costed me 480 gears. I'm blinking rich! 27 February (Mazeka, The Right Hand Man) I asked Mazeka to say hi to Kylma in Ko-Koro and tell him that I have a picture of him on my page. Then I asked him to knockout Kongu. Why? Because he kept constantly bugging me. Pain in the neck! Mazeka came to my door, kicked it open and threw Kongu in. I thought he would ''never ''remember! Oh well. Just shows you what I know! After Mazeka went away, I put Kongu in his hut. I laid him on his TV so he looked like an idiot. Pretty weird that Mazeka remembered. Oh well. Not much to write about. Apart from that and once Kongu woke up, I done the loudest fart in front of his hut. Amazing! 2 March (Pancakes) Shrove Day! Yes! Pancakes in my belly! It goes in one end and comes out the other! Okay. I knew that was gross but I have to have a bit of humour. I managed to get 1500 pancakes for free. I also managed to get Maple Syrup, Honey, Jam, Strawberry Sauce, Chocolate Sauce and Butter. I went and ate 20 of them. Luckily because we're Bionicles, we don't get stomache aches or any fatness. I used all the Maple Syrup. 4 hours later and I've ate them all! I played my PS3 Slim. I played WipEout HD. (If you have not heard of that game or not got it, get it. It's Anti-Gravity Racing in the future) I managed to complete a track in under 20 seconds and I had to complete 5 laps. 5 April (Skate Amatuer) Been a long time since I last wrote. Throughout the past days, I've been to a Theme Park and managed to get tickets for a 20-day tour around Mata Nui. I saw, Kopaka and Kylma in Ko-Koro. I shouted to them. I also saw Tahu, Agni, Pohatu, Golyo, Gali, Okoth, Onua and Damek. What a fantasy! After that, nothing much. I just had days in my hut. Now, I just got a skateboard for free. I've mastered the following moves: (All of them FS and BS) (FrontSide and BackSide) 50-50 5-0 Nosegrind Tailgrind Noseblunt Ollie Nollie Kickflip Heelflip Pop Shuvit 360 Pop Shuvit Willy 360 Hardflip Hardflip Laser Flip All other flips in Nollie and Ollie push-offs Smith 360 Flip Coffin Finger-Flip BS to Mute FS to Stale Late Kickflip Late Heelflip Late Pop Shuvit Late FS Pop Shuvit Late Backfoot Kickflip Late Backfoot Heelflip Hippy Jump No-Comply Grabs Double Grab Funky hey? 7 April (Theft) I woke up at 5:30 am. I checked how many gears I had, and there was no gears left! Somebody robbed me! I had 1234010 gears and someone had stolen them! I knocked on Kongu's door. I asked him if he had stolen my gears. He said no. He also told me that somebody broke into my hut. he said it could have been Tahu. I went to Ta-Koro, sneaked into Tahu's hut and looked for the gears. He did steal them! I got them back and went back to Le-Koro. I thanked Kongu for telling me. I thought at first it would be Tamaru. Just shows you what I know! 18 April (Skate Novice) I accidentally farted too loud that Kongu and Makani thought it was a bioquake! I also meet a new Matoran called Sanso. He's a skateboard master, manor owner and an EXTREME farter. He teached me the following skateboard moves: Method Melon Dog (I'm not going to write the word in because its a swear word) Method Handplant Melon Handplant Frigid Air Varial Kickflip Varial Heelflip Benihanna Superdude Christ Air Overcrooks Crooked Overwilly Feeble Front Foot Back Foot Awesome Hey? 4 May (Yoshi) I went into Tuuli's Tavern at 5:00 am and met a dinosaur. He wasn't big. He was the same size as me. His name was Yoshi. He asked me where I lived. I asked him where he lived. He said he lived at 287 Tree-Speak St. I told him that I lived at 281 Tree-Speak St. We went home and at 9:00 am, I went online. 16 May (Weird Antics) I checked my latest skateboard tricks and the Melon Handplant is not a move. Anyway, I told Sanso that I couldn't come because my skateboard is gone. I hoped I could find it before it's too late! I thought I might have left it in my private farting room. If not, it's ran away because of the fell (Fart Smell). So I told Sanso and he said it was okay. I looked for the board and found it. He was playing poker with another skateboard! What the heck was going on? Oh well... over with now. 26 May (Ruki Cookie) I travelled to Ga-Koro to search for Gali. I asked Kailani if she had seen her. She said no. She then asked me what it was I was wanting her for. I told her it was because Ruki fish were terrorizing Le-Koro huts. Kailani managed to phone Gali and told her that Ruki fish were terrorizing Le-Koro. She finished and I bought a Kolhii Stick for Kngu because he broke his. I went back to Le-Koro and gave Kongu the Stick and I went to a skatepark and had a 10 minute skate. I then went home and prepared for my big day tommorow. Tommorow, I am exploring Mata Nui looking to defeat the Makuta Rahi. 1 June (First Day of the Exploration) I packed my things and headed to Ta-Wahi. I locked my hut door and exited Le-Koro. When I arrived at Ta-Wahi, a Nui-Rama's buzzing noise was in the distance further downstream. I explored further down and the Nui-Rama came out at me! I dodged it's attack and then chopped one of his wings with my air axe. The Nui-Rama screeched and alerted a Nui-Rama to come. But a Nui-Kopen came too and it knocked the other Nui-Rama into the lava stream. I had a Cordak Blaster so I used it to shoot down the Nui-Kopen and all of them got killed in the lava. I set up a tent for the night near Ta-Koro. Agni asked me if I wanted to stay in Ta-Koro, but I said no. 2 June (Invasion of the Tarakava Nui) I woke up the next day. I checked in Agni's home to see if he was there. He wasn't. In fact, nobody, except me, was there. I heard shouting and screaming in Ta-Koro's Kolhii Stadium. I gathered my things and went down to see what was happening. A Tarakava Nui was destroying the Stadium! I went down and found a Matoran stuck in debris (rubble). I helped him out but I was too late. He was dead. I threw my Axe at the Tarakava Nui and it sliced a bit of skin off of the Rahi. I then got a Bamboo Disk and used it in the slice. The Rahi roared in pain and I took him down. Later on though, the Matoran, Turaga Vakama and Tahu thanked me for saving them. I headed out of Ta-Koro and headed to Onu-Wahi. 3 June (Onu-Wahi's Greatest Enemy) I arrived at Onu-Wahi. I saw a Muaka run into the cave further ahead. I walked further ahead. I thought I could hear the sound of a Nui-Rama. I turned to my right and saw a wall with Matoran Language. The hieroglyphics said, "AWAKE ONE OF THESE, AND YOU AWAKE THE OTHER RAHI." Puzzeld, I tried to figure out the riddle. Was it Bohrok? No. They aren't Rahi. Or are they? I walked further ahead, only to see a Nui-Kopen come out at me... but it was a statue. I heard a Muaka call. A Muaka came out at me and scratched me on my Kanohi! I got my Midak Skyblaster and shot rapidly at the Muaka. The Muaka was invincible! I then jumped on the wall and on top of the Muaka. The Muaka struggled to get me off. I shot him in the neck with my Cordak Blaster. He eventually fell to the ground and was dead. Category:Blog posts